innocence
by gimmeshu
Summary: -peliharaan yang berhasil naik kasta atas dasar kata cinta-


Semayup bunyi kepakan burung mengantar Jimin semakin larut dalam hening padahal ia sekarang berada di keramaian di tepi danau. Pesta bujang begitu semua orang menyebutnya, orang bersorak dan si pemilik pesta akan menjadi primadona.

"Cium saja Namjoon!"

"Cium! Cium!"

Kedua pasangan malam ini terhimpit bising orang yang meminta adegan mesra. Adegan romantis yang dipertontonkan di depan undangan.

"Apa yang membuat Tuan Park muda saat semua berkumpul mengerubungi pemilik pesta dia malah asik termenung disini?"

Segelas _sampagne_ mendenting, mengajak adu gelas Jimin hingga ia harus mendongak penasaran. Siapa gerangan yang berani menyapanya.

"Ah, siapa anda?" Tanya Jimin, senyum Jimin memukau. Rambutnya abu-abu dengan sentuhan keunguannya tampak berkilau berpendar terkena bulan.

Manusia tegap dengan setelan hitam berdiri di depan Jimin, senyumnya kaku sedangkan alisnya naik sebelah seperti bicara kau mengajakku bercanda?, tangannya yang besar diangkat. Menampakkan kulit tan nya yang sexy bahkan hanya dilihat dari postur tubuhnya saja sudah terlihat lelaki di depan Jimin ini tipikal penjerat. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

Jimin menjabatnya. Sebelah tangannya yang membawa gelas ia angkat seperti _cheers_ lalu di teguk pelan. "Namaku Park Jimin."

"Ah sial, aku muak dengan kekakuan ini Park." Tangan Jimin yang menyapanya ia hempas, rambutnya yang di tata dengan _wax_ hingga keningnya kelihatan ia acak-acak. Menyisakan gimbal tak beraturan di beberapa tempat. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, kenapa kita melakukannya sial."

Mereka berdua tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merasa konyol. "Jadi, sedang apa kau disini?" Ulang Taehyung, mengambil duduk di samping Jimin setelah melonggarkan dasi yang mencekiknya. Ia dan Jimin mempunyai satu persamaanㅡtidak suka tempat kaku yang digeluti banyak penjilat.

"Menghindari orang-orang seperti mereka." Jimin menunjuk dengan dagu, mendengus tipis dibalik bibir tebalnya saat melihat orang yang tersenyum palsu, "mereka penyuka uang. Namjoon terlihat seperti gula yang dikerubung semut."

"Kau benar." _Sampagne_ di gelas Taehyung tersisa setengah. Diputarnya pelan lalu menyeringai. "Pesta bujang jenis apa yang dibaliknya membicarakan bisnis." Gelengnya sinis.

"Kasihan Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung." Cetusnya tak lama kemudian.

"Lebih kasian kita karena tanpa pendamping tapi terjebak disini keparat Kim."

Jimin dan Taehyung bertatapan lalu saling melempar tawa, "bagaimana Jungkook'mu?"

Mengubah topik agar tidak hening itu yang coba Jimin lakukan. Tapi wajah jengah Taehyung seperti menyiratkan masalah pelik. "Berjalan baik dengan Jungkooknya. Tapi tidak dengan calon ibu mertua, kusarankan Jim. Lebih baik mencari istri yatim piatu saja agar kau tak kerepotan."

Jimin mengerling pada Taehyung, badannya ia putar agar duduk nyaman, merebahkan punggungnya pada pojok kursi sebagai penyangga. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Cari saja di pelelangan."

Jimin tersedak liurnya saat Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan enteng. Alisnya bertaut sedangkan matanya memicing. "Aku belum segila itu."

"Mereka sebatang kara Jim, dan kau membelinya. Pasti tidak akan menuntut muluk-muluk; _tidak seperti ibu Jungkook_. Menikah dengan orang tampan sepertimu termasuk anugerah."

"Nyatanya kau lebih tampan dariku." Gurau Jimin, dan segera mendapat anggukan angkuh dari Taehyung disebelahnya. Ada dengusan geli yang Jimin berikan saat Taehyung mengangkat dagu dan bergaya bak model. "Mereka dari pelelangan rasanya tugas'ku hanya untuk membebaskan mereka, bukan untuk kunikahi danㅡ"

"Itu tidak masuk akal." Tambah Taehyung melanjutkan suara Jimin. "Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuatku berhasil iri. Terlalu berprinsip berkebalikan sekali denganku."

Jimin menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas paha dan berujar terimakasih yang lembut pada Taehyung karena yang ia dengar adalah sebuah pujian.

"Sayangnya, aku satu langkah lebih jauh darimu, aku punya kekasih, sedangkan kau mengenaskan."

Jimin merutuk Taehyung dalam hatinya. Mulut Taehyung licin sekali seperti belut, bahkan dalam tiap bait katanya bisa ia putar semaunya. Pria menyebalkan namun menawan.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Jim?" Suara Namjoon yang ramah menggelegak, mengantar angin tipis yang hangat pada tengkuk Jimin saat Jimin melewatinya sedikit terburu dikejar waktu.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, Selamat atas pernikahanmu tapiㅡjadwalku ke pelelangan hari ini." Ditangannya terdapat jasnya yang dibiarkan menggantung. Dasinya sudah buruk; kesana kemari dengan ikatannya yang _semrawut_.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekitar sejenak lalu kembali menatap pada wajah Jimin, rautnya gelisah. "Hei _dude_ , hari ini pernikahanku tapi kau mau pergi tanpa bercengkrama sampai larut malam dengan kami?"

"Aku tak bisa Hyung." Cepat, begitu cepat jawaban Jimin seperti sebuah _reflek_ , cukup di pesta bujang Namjoon saja ia pulang terlambat dan memberantakkan pengaturan waktunya.

"Dasar perfeksionis, bahkan kau tak berniat menundanya." Dengus Namjoon, rambutnya yang ditata klinis ia sugar pelan saat salah satu ujungnya menyasar pada kelopak mata hingga menganggu penglihatannya.

Jimin menggeleng mantap, hidupnya sempurnaㅡketerlambatan sedikit saja akan merusak tatanan waktunya. "Jadwalku sudah kuatur, jadi tak mungkin keliru Hyung. Salam kecup dariku untuk Seok aw!ㅡ"

Jimin mengaduh saat jari milik Namjoon mampir ke kulit keningnya tanpa aba-aba. Memberikan rasa sakit kentara saat jitakan itu datang berkali-kali. DiㅡtempatㅡyangㅡsamaㅡSialan.

"Dia sudah ku tandai, jangan berikam salam mesra."

Jimin mencibir, menjauhkan tangan si posesif gila dari keningnya. Pengantin baru seharusnya tak ia usik. "Yaya baiklah, aku pergi." Pamit Jimin, mengangkat tangannya kebelakang tanpa menoleh.

Mobilnya yang terpakir di depan gedung resepsi ia datangi, membukanya pelan sambil sesekali melirik pada arloji yang melingkar pas di lengan kekarnya. "Sial, aku akan terlambat jika seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Dimana kau mendapatkan barang sebagus ini?"

Dibalik jeruji besi yang tengah mengukung seseorang didalamnya si Mc itu berbicara, dijilatnya bibirnya seakan kering saat melihat makhluk itu meringkuk memeluk pakaiannya. Matanya kosong, gelap dan hancur. Tapi raut polos yang ia berikan benar-benar menggoda.

"Dia mencuri makanan pengunjung saat ada festival di desa. Dia tak bisa bicara, terlihat di tolak warga jadi kubawa kesini."

Pria tambun yang menjadi pembawa acara di pelelangan itu bersiul. "Jadi belum ada yang mencicipinya?"

Orang yang menangkapnya menggeleng, dibibirnya terdapat cerutu yang hampir habis. Ia melirik enggan pada mc yang berpakaian formal di sampingnya itu lalu menyeringai. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh mencobanya."

Berkacak pinggang yang ia lakukan saat mc tersebut berjalan mendekat pada tangkapannya. "Sial, jangan sentuh kakinya."

 _Argghh_

"Sakitㅡa*jingㅡlepas akhㅡt-tolong!"

Terlambat, punggung tangan sang mc tambun dikoyak, digigiti bengis tubuhnya di cakar hingga jas formal mahal yang di kenakan robek tak beraturan.

 _Ggrrrrr_

Geraman keras itu berbunyi di sela-sela gigitan yang tak ia lepas, merobek dengan giginya yang kecil kulit tipis si Mc, "hentikan!! Akhh1 sialan!"

 _Lecutt_

 _Lecutt_

Dia beringsut, menjauh segera saat punggungnya dicambuk, di pecut hingga ia gemetar ketakutanㅡmembuktikan rasa sakit yang di deranya. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Astaga,ini perih sekali brengsek." Seru Mc, tangannya berdarah-darah dan menatap benci pada yang mengigitnya.

"dia memang liar, kau tidak boleh menyentuh kakinya."

 _Arghh_

Dalam kilat matanya yang marah itu tersimpan kemurnian, antara takut namun ingin melawan. Ia menggeram-geram layaknya hewan. Masih berada di pojokan namun membentuk pertahanan.

"Ayo keluar, kupikir ide menyetubuhinya itu konyol."

"Siapa juga yang mau menyetubuhi manusia kacau begitu." Si Mc berdecih benci, keluar dari kandang besi itu dan membebat tangannya dengan kain kasa agar tak infeksi. "Aku bersumpah jika orang tau dia seperti itu, dia akan laku dengan harga murah."

Yang menangkap pria kecil dalam jeruji itu meyeringai, rokoknya ia sundut ke arah pilar besi yang sebesar ranting pohon. Tipis namun rapat. "Berapa pun aku tidak peduli, yang penting dapat uang."

.

.

.

Tempat pelelangan itu berada di bawah tanah, Jimin sudah hafal. Bahkan saking seringnya tanpa di minta identitas Jimin akan bisa langsung melenggang masuk dengan parasnya congkaknya diangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Selamat malam Jimin-ssi."

Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum seramah yang ia bisa lalu dibiarkannya tubuhnya diperiksa, takut membawa barang mencurigakan. Handphonenya di sita, segala benda elektronik tidak diperkenankan masuk dalam area itu dengan alasan privasi dan bahaya.

Pelelangan itu illegal dude, dibuka pada jam tengah malam ditempat yang terlihat biasa saja didepannya. Kamuflase, penyelenggara pelelangan harus lihai menyembunyikan ini jika tidak ingin di ringkus polisi dengan tuduhan HAM.

HAM, ingin rasanya Jimin tertawa mengingat itu. Seperti nama kaki belakang babi.

"Bangku 24." _booking_ nya, sepatu bersolnya masuk, tampak di depannya seperti hotel dengan banyak pelayanan. Jimin menyusuri tangga dan berkelok melalui lift rahasia dengan beberapa gerbang yang terlihat tak di fungsikan, siapa yang duga jika _lift_ itu menuju tempat haram yang tak mengasihani makhluk Tuhan.

"Wow, Park Jimin. Hei _dude_." Sapa teman duduk Jimin; Kakinya menyilang dengan pandangan tertuju lekat pada panggung. Disana, panggung megah bak sirkus itu memamerkan kandang-kandang besi yang terdapat orang didalamnya sebelum semua dimasukkan ke dalam dan dikenalkan kembali satu persatu dan memulai pelelangan.

"Aku suka yang putih tadi." Ucapnya entah pada siapa, Jimin berdeham di sampingnya. Ikut menyilang kaki lalu mengerut.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Wu Yifan-ssi."

"Berarti matamu tidak jeli Jim, santai saja men. Panggil aku kris, berhenti menyebut namaku secara lengkap. ngomong-ngomong aku suka dasimu."

Krisㅡberdarah keturunan china dengan wajah bulenya yang khas. Kulitnya exotis dan mempunyai harum yang maskulin. Ia mengenal Jimin setelah terlalu sering duduk berdekatan padahal tanpa direncanakan.

Kebetulan yang asik, hanya saja Jimin tak terlalu menyukainya. Kris tipikal penimbun slave perbedaan mencolok antara dia dan Jimin.

"Yeah, dasi yang dibeli dengan harga dollar memang indah."

"Dan pelelangan dengan harga dollar juga indah." Tambah Kris menyetujui. Ruangan bernuansa gelap dengan lampu sorot terang di depan itu seketika membuat aula itu hening. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi akan muncul manusia polos yang memukau yang siap diperebutkan.

" _No name_. Kami buka dengan 15 juta _dollar_ "

Sang Mc, dengan luka di daerah tangannya memegang mic, berdiri diatas mimbar besar memamerkan makhluk pucat yang tidak di keluarkan dari kandangnya.

"Sial. murah sekali." Jimin menelengkan kepala saat pemilik postur kecil dengan lemak dibagian tertentu wajahnya itu mendongak, memaku semua orang untuk menahan nafas saat dia beringsut dengan kain putih yang menutupi lekuk tubuhnya melorot.

"25 juta _dollar_."

"40 juta _dollar._ "

Kris berteriak membuat Jimin melirik padanya, bersahut-sahutan dengan pengunjung pelelangan yang lain dengan mengangkat angka dua puluh lima ditangan kanannya.

"Tidak kah aneh makhluk semenakjubkan itu dihargai murah di pelelangan." Tanya Kris saat penawarannya ditahan karena menjadi yang paling tinggi.

Jimin mengangguk saja, dalam benaknya berpikir juga kenapa pria molek, ringkih sememukau itu murah sekali.

"Kami membawa dia dari desa, secara keseluruhan seperti yang anda lihat. Indah dan menawan tanpa cela. Kulitnya cerah matanya hitam jernih. Dia hanya sulit terkontrol dan tidak dewasa."

"50 juta _dollar._ " Dibarisan depan tampak seseorang dengan jas biru mengangkat angkanya tinggi.

Yang dibelakang Jimin berseru kencang, "53 juta _dollar_."

"Baik 53 juta _dollar_ kami tahan. Kami buka sesi untuk melihatnya dari dekat."

Biasanya Jimin akan diam saat sesi ini dibuka, semua orang akan mengangkat nomor sedangkan dia menonton, tapi kali ini entah angin mana yang berhembus padanya ia mengangkat nomernya tinggi, merasa tergilitik rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk melihat lagi bagaimana kelereng coklat itu bergulir memandang polos kesekitarnya.

"Nomor 29,45, dan 24 disana."

Jimin menurunkan nomornya, keingesannya membuahkan hasil. Dibenahinya jasnya yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu berjalan keatas panggung. Langkahnya pelan semakin dekat dengan center kakinya kian melemah tersihir oleh raut tunduk pria yang ada dalam kandang, dia mencengkran jeruji kandangnya dengan jari kurusnya yang lentik. Kulitnya benar-benar putih. Bahkan sinar lampu sorot membuatnya berkilau-kilau.

 _G_ _oarrr_

Sayangnya Jimin dikejutkan dari sihir yang membelenggunya, pria kecil yang polos itu menggoyang-goyangkan kandangnya. Tidak menangis namun meraung, meraung seperti hewan liar dan mengigit si nomer 29 yang menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

"Jangan sentuh kakinya Tuan!" Peringat sang Mc, namun sudah terlanjur dilakukan.

" _Arrrㅡ_ " Geramnya tertahan, gemeletuk gigi dan kain yang membungkus tubuh putih tanpa cela itu tersingkap namun tak dipedulikan, semua terlampau ngeri saat mata itu nyalang. Berteriak-teriak kesetanan dan mencoba mengguncang kandangnya brutal.

"Hei Mc kau mau mencoba menjual orang gila pada kami ya."

"Astaga!! Dia melukai pelanggan, kami tidak mau membeli orang gila!"

"Pelelangan apa ini! Kalian mempermainkan kami!"

Jimin yang menatap keributan ini menghela nafas, begini jika barang lelang tidak sesuai dengan harapan atau ada cacat fisik, pantas saja pria kecil dalam kandang itu dipatok harga lelang yang murah. Jimin mendekat. Menulikan telinganya dan mencoba menyentuh pria yang seperti berselimut salju.

"Hei, hei. Berhentilah." Jimin berujar, menarik atensi yang sedang mengamuk dalam kandang itu dengan takut-takut. Jimin pernah berkelahi tapi jika untuk menjinakkan orang gila dia dia belum pernah.

"Arrrrㅡ"

"Kemari, akhh-"

Jimin mendapatan gigitan pertama dipinggir telapak tangannya, namun ia tak berteriak kesakitan melainkan terdiam dan menatap manik yang mengigitnya sedangkan orang-orang sudah seperti burung dimusim kawin saling berteriak dan mengumpat dengan si Mc, ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi kacau balau padahal baru saja dibuka.

"Kumohonh- ini sakㅡeh?"

Jimin mengerjap saat tangannya tak lagi digigit, pria dengan rambut hitam arang dan mata yang polos cemerlang itu beringsut menjauhinya, memeluk kaki dan menatapnya. Rautnya tak sebengis tadi, melainkan meredup seperti tunduk pada Jimin.

Bukankah tadi ia sangat tidak terkontrol? Sejenak Jimin mengkerutkan keningnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya heran. Dia jinak hanya diberi tatapan kesakitan dari korbannya begitu simpul Jimin dalam pikirannya.

"Kami minta dia dikembalikan!"

"Kami tidak butuh orang gila!"

Jimin kembali melihat kearah kekacauan, sang Mc yang sudah dilindungi beberapa orang dan mimbar yang digulingkan. Pada dasarnya memang beginilah pelelanganㅡbrutal dan serampangan meskipun dihuni orang berkelas.

"Aku membelinya 150 juta _dollar_. Apa kurang?"

Jimin memungut _microfon_ yang jatuh dari atas mimbar, menunjuk kandang tempat pria polos itu berada;akhirnya Jimin mengerti kenapa pria itu dikandangi karena tingkahnya seperti binatang. "Lanjutkanlah pelelangannya. Aku yang membeli kali ini. Kalian keberatan?"

Ruangan yang berbalut emosi karena banyak yang merasa tertipu itu akhirnya kembali hening. Jimin meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu kembali kebangkunya, sedikit rasa senang membuncah dalam dadanya saat penawarannya di terima.

Aneh. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah seperti ini.

"Biasanya kau akan membeli di penghujung acara Park. Kenapa sekarang membelok, pada orang gila pula."

Kris yang terlanjur penasaran akhirnya angkat bicara, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Jimin yang mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas aku menginginkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

debut ffn huh:3

reviewnya juseyoo~


End file.
